RMS-12 Flamethrower
This article refers to the Super Spy weapon. For the Specialist Flamethrower, see Flamethrower. Reloaded= |image = |features = Flame Damage |restrictions = Super Spy |popularity = High (in Spy Hunt only) |stats = |firing = |mods = None |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |features = Flame Damage |restrictions = Super Spy |popularity = High (in Spy Hunt only) |stats = |firing = |mods = None |killfeed = }} The is a weapon that has infinite ammo and can only be used by the Super Spy in Spy Hunt. Overview Its damage is similar to the M23F Incendiary grenade, though players that get caught in the fire and escape will notice the a shorter burning effect (to even out its ammo advantage). It should not be confused with the Specialists' Flamethrower. When a Super Spy is running out of ammo of his/her weapons, the Super Spy can use it for a short range weapon and kill the player. It is automatic, and its flames stick onto surfaces for around one to two seconds. With his/her superior speed, the Super Spy can corner players (and find Campers) and spray the location with fire, thus trapping players to do a lot of HP damage (and they can be taken down if the fire lasts long enough, and/or they have low HP). The Super Spy should keep in mind that enemies may be difficult to spot among the flames, and risk losing track of said enemy. *'Note:' The Flamethrower has unlimited ammo, so players might want to back away from this weapon because it's dangerous. But if you want to kill the spy, sacrifice yourself by going into the flames and knife down the spy. *The Super Spy can damage himself/herself from the flames sticking around the surfaces, or running towards where the flamethrower is being shot, however it has been patched. *After a recent patch, the flamethrower can now cause "mine-like" objects to get damaged, such as mines, claymores, turrets, etc. to break or explode. *The closer you are to the Flamethrower, the more damage you take, so the Flamethrower should be avoided, especially at Meele-Range. Variants Trivia *The RMS12 Flamethrower is unique; A Non-Battery Item and Non-Melee Item Item with Unlimited Ammo. *Surprisingly, Combat Arms Korea have access to this weapon for everyone (though its limited with 300 "ammo/fuel"). #Since the weapon was available as a usable weapon in Combat Arms Korea, it is assumed to have a reload animation, though this is currently unknown and obsolete as the RMS12 was replaced by the Specialist Flamethrower in CA Korea and the Spy Hunt version of the weapon has unlimited ammo. *The RMS12 is currently the only weapon in Combat Arms with no visibility of the weapon when sprinting. *When in contact with the RMS-12 Flamethrower, some players' screens will have their screen go black due to incompatible graphics cards that are incapable of dealing with orange screen flashes. **As of the 03/22/2014 Maintenance, the Combat Arms Graphics Department has fixed the black screen issue. Media RMS12 Draw.gif|Drawing animation of the RMS12 RMS12 Fire.gif|Firing animation of the RMS12 RMS12 Sprint.gif|Sprinting animation of the RMS12 Combat-Arms 146.jpg Category:Super Spy Gear Category:Model Weapon Category:Weapons Category:Infinite Ammo Category:Flame Category:Fire Category:2008